Atracción prohibida
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Rose siente una atracción irrefrenable por un hombre que está buenísimo, pero hay dos pequeños problemas: él es mayor y es su padrastro. (Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años").


_Holaaaaaaas!_

 _Nuevamente en este reto, pero esta vez siento que me he pasado... elegí la parafilia: **"Teleiofilia"** (atracción sexual de un menor hacia un adulto)._

 _ **De la historia:** Esto surgió al mismo tiempo que estaba terminando "El placer es mío". Iba a empezar como termina la historia, pero me pareció demasiado... así que por eso lo dejé para el final. Hay leves menciones de Dramione :)_

 _ **Advertencia:** Enamoramiento de una menor (yo no quería que fuera tan menor, de hecho, dieciséis siento que es muy menor, pero bueno) hacia un mayor. Masturbación y descripción de esta. Juguetes sexuales._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Bye._

 _P/d: De esto, no hay segunda parte._

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Atracción prohibida**

Este es el momento que más disfruto de los fines de semana, pero a pesar de eso… mi mente está dispersa.

No puedo quitarlo de mi cabeza. Esto es algo que me está sobrepasando, especialmente ahora que salí de vacaciones.

—Tierra hablando a Rose —sus dedos chasquean frente a mi cara.

Aprieto la mano entorno al tenedor, sin quererlo he apuñalado los waffles con helado.

Suspiro. Y sonrío.

—Lo siento. ¿Decías?

—No importa, ¿Estás bien? —corta un trozo de pastel y se lo lleva a la boca—. Esta mañana estás muy distraída.

Hay cosas que uno no puede decir y menos a su padre.

—Supongo que aún no me desconecto cien por ciento de la escuela. En estos últimos meses, los exámenes han sido verdaderamente difíciles.

—Te entiendo. Tú madre y tú son parecidas en eso —sus labios tiran una sonrisa melancólica.

La verdad es que mamá y yo somos bastante parecidas en algunas otras cosas más.

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Trabajo? ¿Novia? —intento distraerlo. Él es un buen hombre y padre, es una lástima que mamá lo haya dejado.

Se sonroja.

Y se bebe el café restante de un solo trago.

—Todo bien. Y no, no hay novia. Entre misiones es difícil salir por ahí.

Me acomodo en el asiento dejando mi desastre de waffles a un lado. El apetito se me ha ido.

—No pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz. Estoy a punto a cumplir la mayoría de edad y me gus…

—Aún tienes dieciséis, Rose. Recién el próximo año serán diecisiete y el subsiguiente, dieciocho. No quiero una novia, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija. Y… ¿Crees que podríamos pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera?

Su mano roza la mía.

Papá ha madurado tanto desde la separación.

Sabía que ellos no se quedarían juntos mucho antes de que me lo dijeran. Si bien no estaba diariamente, podía sentir cierta tensión cuando estaban en un mismo lugar. Como si algo hubiera pasado, especialmente un año antes de que la bomba explotara.

—Me encantaría, hablaré con mamá. Deseó ver a la abuela Molly y al abuelo Arthur —le sonrió—. Después de desayunar, ¿Podemos ir a ver el libro del que te hablé hace unos días?

—De acuerdo.

Papá y yo seguimos hablando de otros temas.

Las horas pasan, y paga la cuenta.

Nos alejamos del restaurant muggle que encontramos de paso.

Él y yo nos parecemos mucho: tenemos el cabello pelirrojo, pecas en el rostro y los ojos azules.

Es una real lástima que ya no podamos convivir como antes. Los tres, solo nosotros.

Ahora, mi madre está casada nuevamente. Está dichosa de felicidad, lo ha estado durante estos seis años y, además, tengo un pequeño hermanito.

El único pequeño problema de todo esto es _él_.

Mi jodido y muy, _muy_ , sexy padrastro.

…

Y, bien, esto comenzó…

Ni siquiera se en que minuto.

Cuando mis padres se separaron, tenía apenas ocho años. Ellos se casaron jóvenes, mamá fue tan _estúpida_ de quedar embarazada a los dieciocho. Netamente se casó porque tenía que hacerlo. El amor, la magia y toda esa bobería duró hasta que cumplí la edad que mencioné. Sinceramente, no sé qué les llevó finalmente a tomar la decisión. Solo sé que un día, mamá y papá se sentaron frente a mí y me comunicaron la triste noticia.

Papá se iba.

Mamá y yo nos íbamos al mundo muggle con los abuelos.

Fue un buen año, la abuela Jean y el abuelo Scott fueron muy condescendientes y cariños alrededor de mí. Desde ese momento, papá y yo nos vemos los fines de semana, y cuando entre a Hogwarts aún fue así.

A los diez años, ya vivíamos ella y yo, pero pronto dejó de ser así. Me anunció muy ilusionada que se casaba nuevamente con aquel hombre rubio que venía de vez en cuando a cenar.

Yo solo quería su felicidad así que sonreí y la abracé.

Mi nuevo padrastro siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, de hecho, cuando entre a Hogwarts, él estuvo ahí. Ha estado en cada momento que lo he necesitado, especialmente cuando mamá o papá no están.

Hugo nació a los años después. Un bebé demasiado adorable: pelo castaño claro, piel pálida y ojos grises. Esta por cumplir los tres años y mamá está loca organizándole el cumpleaños.

Al otro lado está papá, él no deja de amarla. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, también veo desilusión. Ellos, mi padre y mi padrastro, no se llevan en absoluto. Mi papá me confesó que era un "jodido insufrible hurón y que les había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio", y otras cosas más. Lo claro es que no se toleran. Las relaciones se rompieron, él y mamá solo hablan lo justo. Como si él hubiese cometido el error y no ella. Es claro.

Y, bueno, retomando el principio de todo esto.

No sé cómo pasó, pero mi padrastro está buenísimo… de una manera descomunal y… agh mis pensamientos son indebidos.

Me atrae tanto que cada vez que lo tengo cerca me pongo nerviosa. Estos días de vacaciones han sido una tortura; verlo, verlo con mamá, besándola, abrazándola o rozándola me produce celos. Horribles celos.

Es insano, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Él me produce cosas mucho más profundas que cualquier chico de mi edad.

La única certeza que tengo en este minuto es que debo aprovechar los tiempos en que este sola.

Al abrir la puerta me doy cuenta de que las cosas han encajado como quería: mamá, Hugo y Draco han ido a la casa de los abuelos. Me siento aliviada.

Me voy directamente a mi habitación y cierro la puerta con llave. La bolsa que llevo conmigo la dejo sobre el buró.

Hay algo que he estado pensando y es algo que mientras más lo pienso, más tengo ganas de hacerlo. Y es por eso que he comprado todo lo necesario.

En la bolsa hay dos paquetes.

El primero, es un lubricante sabor cereza.

El segundo, es un vibrador. Nunca he probado uno y… aunque es diferente de un pene real servirá para apañármelas mientras este aquí. Y no, no soy virgen. Perdí mi virginidad hace unos meses, después de cumplir dieciséis.

Cuando hablo de aprovechar oportunidades me refiero a esto: estoy sola y un poquito caliente. Quiero probarlo y pensar que quien me folla es mi querido padrastro Draco. De solo imaginármelo las bragas se me mojan y me siento una total pervertida, es una suerte que él no me pidiese llamarlo "papá" o "papi" porque… uuhm… sería incomodo pensarlo de esa manera. Demasiado incestuoso y prohibido.

Me desnudo. Mi delgado cuerpo está absolutamente rasurado, Adam lo sugirió así las veces que estuvimos juntos y decidí mantenerlo de esa manera.

Abro el paquete y me recuesto en la cama. El vibrador es de silicona, con diferentes velocidades y de un tamaño de casi 13 centímetros. Está recargado por lo que puedo usarlo ahora mismo.

Lo llevo a mis labios probando el sabor de la silicona, humedezco un poco la punta y recorro mis senos con el objetivo de estimular un poco mis pezones.

Lo bajo hacia mi estómago y cuando llego al pubis la saliva se ha secado. Abro el lubricante poniendo una gran cantidad en el dildo y me acaricio suavemente la vulva sintiendo una exquisita sensación en esa zona.

Suspiro temblorosamente. La sensación es agradable. Bastante para ser un objeto inanimado.

Incursiono un poco más en mi interior dándome cuenta de lo húmeda que estoy, con mis dedos rozo mi clítoris transmitiéndome un profundo placer. No puedo evitar soltar gemidos bajos.

Mierda.

Esto era jodidamente bueno y relajante.

Lo prendo poniéndolo en el segundo nivel.

Siempre he tenido la perversa fantasía de imaginar a Draco entrando en mi habitación, viéndome en este estado y… lanzándose sobre mí.

Contengo la risa reemplazándola por un gemido cuando me introduzco poquito a poco el vibrador. Abro las piernas lo más que puedo y separo los labios de mi vagina con una mano, mientras me acaricio con el vibrador mis dedos buscaban el clítoris, frotándolo.

Mis caderas comienzan a moverse buscando más placer, despacio lo voy introduciendo.

Se siente distinto, demasiado irreal, pero bueno para aplacar mis deseos. Comienzo a meterlo y sacarlo aumentando la velocidad, girándolo para producir más fricción, con los dedos sigo estimulando mi punto exquisito.

Lo metía y sacaba sin ser consciente de nada a mi alrededor. Mi respiración se aceleró y todo se nublo, mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí algo cálido en mi vientre, más exacto en mi vagina y todo eso irradiando a mi cuerpo.

Me masturbé más rápidamente hasta que el estremecimiento me consumió.

Grité… fuerte, muy fuerte.

Solté el vibrador que siguió produciendo el ruidito.

Estaba húmeda.

Había tenido un gran orgasmo.

Me sentía deliciosamente traviesa y excitada. Muy relajada.

Apagué el vibrador.

Y cerré los ojos un momentito.

Desperté porque alguien tocaba fuertemente mi puerta.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí? Hermione necesita que le ayudes con el cumpleaños.

Parpadeo ante la voz de Draco.

Estoy desnuda, si el entrara y me viera. ¡Merlín! La tentación es tan grande, pero no podría hacerle eso a mi madre. Quizás, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas podría haberlo hecho.

—De acuerdo. Voy en un minuto —le contesto. No dice nada, solo escucho sus pisadas.

Miro el desastre que provoqué hace unas horas y estoy complacida, más no arrepentida porque solo he fantaseado con alguien que no me corresponde. Desde ahora mi vibrador tendrá nombre y será útil en cada calentura que tenga.

Ahora estoy en una nube.

…

Por supuesto.

Todo se disipó al día siguiente.

Levantarme y ver a Draco y a mamá interactuando en el desayuno hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Me sentía tan asqueada de mi misma, pensar en él como si me fuera a corresponder hizo que me arrepintiera completamente de haberme masturbando.

A penas tomé mi desayuno, afortunadamente mamá había decidido que Hugo se fuera con los abuelos por lo que nuevamente quedé sola. Necesitaba salir y hablar con alguien.

Tomé el transporte y pronto llegué a mi destino. La última vez que pise una iglesia fue en las vacaciones…

Mis pies se dirigieron inmediatamente al confesionario y entre.

La voz al otro lado no se hizo esperar:

—Ave María purísima…

—Sin pecado concebida…

Susurro.

—Perdóneme padre porque he pecado… nuevamente… yo…

Y repito lo mismo. Lo mismo que le dije la vez anterior solo que esta vez fui mucho más allá.

Estoy segura de que después de esta confesión me sentiré menos culpable de lo que hice, pero…

Una parte de mi sabe que continuaré haciéndolo, continuaré fomentando mi atracción prohibida.


End file.
